Under the rain
by winry
Summary: Ayant perdu ses parents, Sakura vit seule avec Toya. Et c'est alors que sous la pluie, dans un évènement complètement inattendu, elle rencontre celui qui changera sa vie...


Dans la salle de bain d'un petit appartement, quelque part à Tokyo, une jeune fille traînait devant le mirroir en chantant à tue-tête et en se brossant les cheveux. Mais alors qu'elle s'était mise à chercher sa brosse à dent, elle reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. La force avec laquelle le projectile était arrivé la projeta dans la baignoire, qui était vide, par chance. Elle se releva, furieuse.

« TOOOOYAAA tu vas le payer! »

Et c'est alors qu'elle se mit à courir après un garçon plus âgé qu'elle, répendant de l'eau partout sur le plancher car ses cheveux dégoutaient encore. Elle trouva enfin son frère, caché derrière un rideau, faisant son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle s'approcha lentement et elle lui sauta dessus, essayant de le frapper. Mais celui-ci, plus fort et plus grand qu'elle, réussit à l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

« Toya tu es impossible! Lâche-moi! Je vais être en retard à l'école! »

« Et alors? Ils sont habitués à tes retards non? »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de soupirer car elle ne pouvait pas contredire ce que son frère venait d'affirmer.

« C'est pas une raison pour être encore en retard! »

« Bon, allez, dis-le, tu es tannée que ton vieux frère te joue des tours parce que tu commences à le trouver ennuyant. »

« Toya, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi! Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi au moins aller à l'école! »

Le jeune homme finit par céder et il laissa Sakura aller se préparer. Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue avant et partit en courant pour l'école.

En chemin, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de ralentir pour admirer les fleurs de cerisiers qui avaient éclos pendant la nuit. Mais la beauté du paysage ne put s'empêcher de ramener en elle des souvenirs qu'elle essayait d'enfouir. Cette nuit où tout avait basculé. Cette nuit où ses parents les avaient quittés, elle et son frère Toya. Une larme ne put s'empêcher de lui piquer le coin de l'œil quand elle se remémora pour la énième fois l'appel durant la nuit pour lui annoncer que ses parents adorés avaient succombé à un accident de voiture. Elle avait cru que la fin de sa vie était arrivée. Elle avait cru mourir de douleur. Mais elle avait survécu grâce à la force de Toya qui, malgré la peine qu'il ressentait, l'avait forcée à se reprendre en main. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle vivait avec Toya dans un petit appartement près de son école. Sakura était en secondaire cinq et quant à Toya, il travaillait à quelques endroits pour pouvoir payer le loyer. Il avait pris cette décision car il voulait que Sakura eusse continué ses études. Même si la plupart du temps elle était en retard, il savait qu'elle avait plus de potentiel que lui. Donc il s'était engagé à la faire vivre. La vie n'était pas toujours belle et blanche, mais les deux membres de la famille Kinomoto faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour garder le sourire et pour ne pas trop penser au drame qui avait fait basculé leur vie.

« Sakura! »

« Hé! Bonjour Hoshi! »

Sakura arrivait dans la cours de son lycée quand sa meilleure amie avait surgi d'on ne sait trop où. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait remonté à l'aide d'une pince à cheveux. Elle avait de petits yeux presque noirs et ses airs très asiatiques en avaient fait tomber plus d'un. Mais elle restait l'indépendante Hoshi qui déambulait toujours aux côtés de Sakura.

« Alors, Toya ne t'a pas trop embêtée ce matin? »

« Oui, comme d'habitude! »

« Bon! Il ne te rend pas la vie facile. Mais on peut le pardonner…il est tellement mignon! »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à cette remarque. Parfois, elle se posait vraiment des questions sur les goûts de Hoshi. C'est alors que les deux amies furent interrompues par le bruit qui indiquait malheureusement le début des classes.

La journée passa trop lentement pour Sakura. Elle savait qu'après les classes elle allait rejoindre quelques garçons avec Hoshi. En fait, elles se tenaient avec eux depuis environ trois ans et elles s'étaient toujours bien entendu avec ces garçons, mêmes s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment recommandables.

Quand la cloche sonna enfin la fin des classes, Sakura et Hoshi se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'école avant d'être prises dans la foule qui allait dans la même direction qu'elles. C'est alors qu'elles aperçurent leurs amis. Elles allèrent les rejoindre en souriant. Le groupe était composé de cinq garçons. Eriol, celui que l'on aurait pu appeler le « leader » avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient un peu partout dans le visage. Ce qui frappait chez lui, c'était ses yeux bleu clair. Les quatre autres garçons étaient aussi très beaux et Sakura savait qu'ils pouvaient avoir n'importe quelle fille car leur charme dépassait celui des autres garçons de l'école.

« Bonjour! »

« Hé! Sakura! Hoshi! Comment ça va? »

Sakura s'approcha d'Eriol et lui donna une tappe amicale sur l'épaule. C'est de lui qu'elle était le plus proche. Quant à Hoshi, elle sortait avec Ryuho, qui avait des cheveux brun courts et qui était adorable.

« Ça va! La journée a été un peu longue par contre… »

« Ouais…j'ai été obligée de la réveiller environ cinq fois parce qu'elle piquait des clous! »

« Ah ça va Hoshi, pas besoin de tout leur dire, » s'exclama Sakura, un peu découragée.

Hoshi éclata de rire, suivie par le reste du groupe. Ils étaient conscients que leur amie Sakura était capable de s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Mais Hoshi reprit la parole.

« Hé, on ne vous a pas vus traîner dans l'école aujourd'hui. Vous avez encore séché? »

Ryuho se mit à fixer le sol, honteux.

« Hé bin, c'est pas notre faute. Vous savez, la bande du collège Toji, eh bien ils sont venus rôder autour de l'école et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils manigancent. Alors on a passé la journée à se promener dans les rues pour les retrouver. On déteste qu'ils viennent tourner autour de l'école. Ce n'est jamais bon signe. Mais on ne les a pas revus. Et on a décidé de ne pas retourner à l'école, étant donné qu'on était déjà à l'extérieur. »

« Vous êtes pas possibles, s'exclama Sakura. Vous allez encore vous retrouver en retenue. »

« Bah…on commence à s'y faire! »

« Vous avez raison… »

Sakura et Hoshi passèrent environ une heure avec leurs amis et elles décidèrent de rentrer. Sakura savait que Toya rentrait tôt et qu'il n'aimait pas la voir traîner avec cette bande de garçons. Donc elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Et c'est effectivement par un Toya furieux et inquiet qu'elle fut accueillie.

« Sakura je déteste te voir traîner avec Eriol et les autres gars de sa bande. »

Sakura jeta un regard furieux vers son frère. Elle l'aimait bien, mais elle détestait cette manie qu'il avait de vouloir la contrôler.

« Toya! Tu ne les connais même pas. Tu ne peux pas les condamner comme ça… »

« J'ai entendu parler d'eux Sakura! Et tout ce que je sais c'est que je voudrais te voir traîner avec des gars disons…différents. »

Sakura ne répliqua pas et se dirrigea vers sa chambre. Elle détestait que Toya lui fasse la morale. Alors dans ces moments, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était s'enfuire dans sa chambre. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle salua ses parents, qui figuraient sur un câdre posé sur son bureau. Et elle se dirrigea vers son miroir, découragée. Elle s'assit à son bureau et se mit à défaire ses nattes. Sakura savait qu'elle était d'une grande beauté et que chaque jour elle avait plusieurs regards posés sur elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains très raides. Et de grands yeux vert océan qui étaient très profonds. Ses lèvres rose pâle en avaient attiré plus d'un. Mais elle ne cherchait pas l'amour. Pas encore. Elle n'avait pas trouvé celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle savait qu'Eriol était intéressé par elle mais elle ne le considérait que comme ami.

Sakura passa la soirée à faire ses devoirs et à parler au téléphone avec Hoshi. Elle n'adressa pas la parole à Toya, qui était occupé lui aussi de toute façon. Et c'est alors que la nuit tomba, signe qu'une autre journée allait débuter bientôt.

Sakura eut l'impression que la journée avait passé encore plus lentement que la précédente. Étant plus jeunes qu'eux d'un an, Sakura et Hoshi n'étaient pas dans les mêmes cours que leurs amis donc elles les voyaient seulement pendant les pauses et pendant l'heure du dîner, qui étaient évidemment les moments préférés de Sakura.

C'est sous une pluie battante que la journée se termina. Sakura, accompagnée de Hoshi, allait rejoindre Eriol, Ryuho et les autres pour aller se promener à travers Tokyo. Elle sortit son parapluie pour ne pas se faire tremper.

« Alors, vous avez vu la bande du collège Toji aujourd'hui? »

« Non…ils devaient être allés en cours. Mais on raconte qu'ils font beaucoup de vol à l'étalage dans les boutiques et qu'ils font des traffics de drogue. Et aussi qu'ils déclanchent beaucoup de bagarres dans les rues. »

« Des vraies canailles quoi! S'exclama Sakura en pensant que si son frère savait cela, il serait finalement très content qu'elle se tienne avec des garçons qui ne faisaient que sécher les cours et prendre de la drogue à l'occasion. »

Cela faisait une demie-heure que le groupe marchait dans les rues et la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé. Sakura commençait à se dire qu'elle devrait rentrer quand on entendit des hurlements furieux. C'est alors qu'une bande d'environ vingt garçons se dirrigèrent vers elle et ses amis en courant. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Un des garçons lui empoigna le bras et se mit à l'entraîner avec elle. Ses amis ne virent rien aller, aveuglés par les policiers qui suivaient la bande de garçons. Sakura se mit à hurler, mais ses cris étaient enterrés. Le garçon était plus fort qu'elle donc elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le suivre, étant encore tenue fermement par le bras. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta soudain et qu'il plaqua Sakura contre un mur. Et il enfouit la tête dans son épaule. Sakura était trop surprise pour bouger. Quand les policiers furent passés, le garçon en question défit son étreinte, constatant que la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui lui jetait un regard plus qu'interrogateur. Et à l'étonnement de Sakura, il se mit à rire. Pas un de ces rires forcés ou polis, un rire franc.

« Désolé! Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner là-dedans, mais il fallait absolument que je me cache! »

Sakura n'en revint pas quand elle se rendit compte à quel point il était beau. Elle restait devant lui, la bouche grande ouverte, la pluie dégoulinant de ses cheveux longs.

« Euh? Tu es muette? Non pas que j'aie quelque chose contre les gens qui ne parlent pas! Je m'appelle Syaoran! Et toi? »

Sakura vint pour répondre mais on entendit des cris et des sifflets au loin. Le jeune homme vint pour partir, mais avant, il enleva le foulard qu'il avait autour du cou et le jeta dans les mains de Sakura.

« Comme ça je vais être sûr de te revoir! »

Il lui fit un sourire et se mit à courir en direction opposée des cris. Sakura resta longtemps debout sous la pluie, tenant le foulard vert entre ses mains, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait d'arriver. C'est alors qu'on l'agrippa de nouveau par le bras, ce qui la fit sursauter. Et ensuite on se jeta dans ses bras.

« Sakura! J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi… »¸

C'était Hoshi et Eriol, qui avait l'air aussi content de la retrouver. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« On s'est vraiment inquiétés! Où étais-tu passée? »

« Euh…désolée! J'ai eu peur…je me suis sauvée! Et je me suis perdue! »

Hoshi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda timidement Sakura.

« C'est la bande du lycée Toji. Ils ont été pris par la police en train de se battre avec un autre gang. Ils étaient en train de se sauver . »

Sakura n'écoutait même pas ce qu'Eriol lui disait. Elle ne faisait que repenser à ces beaux yeux bruns qui l'avaient fixée pendant quelques secondes. C'est alors qu'Hoshi s'empara du foulard que Sakura tenait, la sortant de ses rêveries.

« Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Sakura se sentit rougir.

« Euh…rien! Je l'ai trouvé par terre! »

« Ah bon… » dit Hoshi avant de remettre le foulard à Sakura, soulagée qu'Hoshi n'eut posé aucune autre question.

Sakura se rappela soudain qu'avant que cet évènement arrive, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle. Elle salua rapidement ses amis et se mit à courir en direction de sa maison. Elle savait que le Toya qui l'attendait n'allait pas être de tout repos…

« Alors si vous divisez le totale par la variante… »

Sakura était en plein cours de mathématique et elle avait beaucoup de peine à garder ses yeux ouverts. Sa meilleure amie Hoshi n'avait pas l'air plus attentif qu'elle. Elle s'amusait à dessiner sur une feuille tandis que Sakura s'efforçait de rester éveillée. Mais c'est alors qu'elle fut sortie de ses pensées à la vitesse de l'éclair car un hurlement venait de retentir de la cours d'école. Elle immita tous les élèves qui s'étaient levés pour se dirriger rapidement vers les fenêtres sous les ordres du professeurs qui leur disait d'aller se rasseoir. Mais ce qu'elle vit ne la surprit pas. Entourés d'une vingtaine de garçons, deux autres garçons se battaient violemment au milieu. Certains portaient l'uniforme du collège de Sakura et d'autres un uniforme gris ainsi qu'une cravate rouge, signe qu'ils étaient d'un collège situé un peu plus loin, le collège Toji. Et évidemment, les deux garçons qui se battaient portaient des uniformes différents. Quand le professeur aperçut la bataille, il quitta la classe en vitesse en affirmant qu'il allait contacter les autorités. Hoshi et Sakura se jetèrent des regards effrayés et elles sortirent de la classe en quatrième vitesse. Elles dévalèrent les escaliers et traversèrent la cours en courant. Elles arrivèrent près du groupe de garçons, qui continuaient à hurler. Sakura se dit que si personne ne les arrêtait, ils se mettraient tous à se taper dessus. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à traverser la foule mais elle réussis tout de même à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux deux garçons qui se tappaient dessus. Le premier qu'elle aperçut était évidemment Eriol. Elle se mit à hurler son nom mais sa voix était enterrée par celle des autres garçons qui hurlaient des mots d'encouragement. C'est alors qu'elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle se jeta sur Eriol, le projetant par terre. Et c'est alors que le silence se fit. Sakura parlait plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Eriol! Le professeur…il…la police! Tu dois t'enfuir sinon…il a dit qu'il…tu dois t'en aller! »

« Sakura! Calme-toi! » lui ordonna Eriol. « Et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'avoir sur moi, mais tu commences à être un peu lourde, alors si tu pouvais juste… »

« Ah oui! Euh désolée! »

Sakura se leva d'un bond. Tous les garçons la dévoraient des yeux, attendant la suite. Elle reprit son souffle.

« Eriol! Tu dois absolument t'enfuire! Le professeur vous a vus et il va contacter les autorités. »

Et c'est alors qu'une voix familière provint d'en arrière de Sakura.

«Hé Sakura! Salut! »

La jeune fille se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair pour apercevoir…Syaoran. Il avait du sang sur le bord du nez et la lèvre fendue. Apparemment, il était celui qui était en train de se battre contre Eriol. Mais étrangement, il n'avait pas du tout l'air troublé par le fait que Sakura ait voulu protéger Eriol et pas lui. Au contraire, il était tout sourire. Il sortit un petit bout de papier de sa poche et griffona quelque chose dessus. Il le tendit à Sakura, qui le regardait, ne comprenant pas la situation.

« Tiens! C'est mon numéro de téléphone. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler et on ira manger une pizza! Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, à plus! »

Sur ce, le jeune homme se retourna et partit nonchalemment, suivi de ses amis. Sakura resta là, à le regarder s'en aller, jusqu'à ce qu'Eriol la saisisse par les épaules. Il avait l'air jaloux et déçu à la fois.

« Tu…tu le connais? »

« Euh…eh bien…pas vraiment! Mais euh… »

Mais c'est alors que le directeur et que le professeur de Sakura arrivèrent dans la cours. Sakura soupira, sauvée. Elle ferait face à Eriol plus tard. Le directeur saisit Eriol par le bras et le professeur ordonna aux élèves de regagner leurs classes.

Le soir même, Sakura était étendue sur son lit, tournant et retournant le papier sur lequel Syaoran avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone. Devait-elle l'appeler? Elle ne le connaissait tellement pas…Et s'il voulait juste profiter d'elle? Ou encore pire…la violer? Elle se mit soudain à angoisser. Mais c'est alors que la sonnerie du téléphone la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se leva en vitesse et sauta sur le téléphone, heureuse de pouvoir enfin parler à Hoshi. Mais quand elle répondit, elle se rendit vite compte que la voix à l'autre bout du fil n'était pas celle de Hoshi.

« Tu ne retournes pas tes appels? »

« Eriol? »

« Non! Syaoran! »

« WOE? »

« Eh oui! J'ai réussi à avoir ton numéro! Bon allez, je veux te voir. Rejoins-moi dans une heure dans la cours d'école! «

« Mais? »

Mais Sakura n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Syaoran avait déjà raccroché. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant qu'il était vraiment un drôle de phénomène. Et étrangement, tout la poussait à lui faire confiance. Elle se dit qu'un peu d'aventure ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout.

_Bon! Fini! Si vous vous êtes rendus jusque là…merci! Et surtout n'oubliez pas de m'écrire! Je vais répondre à mes reviews Je veux savoir si vous aimez ou pas alors svp, n'hésitez pas à reviewer! Je vais essayer de sortir le 2eme chapitre bientôt! Bon merci!_

_Bizou_

_Winry_


End file.
